The Final Kiss Goodnight
by Dallirious
Summary: Irina and Sydney have a chat, and of course it ends with a bit of JI. Takes place in the episode 'Salvation' in series two.


**Author:** Dallas  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters or setting or whatever… wish I did… I don't! My bad luck. The first little talky thing is taken from the episode named below.  
**Summary:** Takes place in the episode 'Salvation' in series two. This was written for the October challenge of 2003. This is my first challenge... so here it goes...

**By the way:** Tissue warning, I've tested this on my mother and my grandmother and they both cried. So don't say I didn't warn you. People who have read 'While You Were Sleeping' will be happy to know I never want to write another death scene again!

_

* * *

__"Distinguished witnesses, I know you were expecting opening arguments for the prosecution of Irina Derevko, but as of this morning a plea agreement has been reached with the defendant. In regard to the eighty-six counts of espionage leading to the deaths of twelve United States operatives, Derevko has pled guilty on all counts. A select penalty jury was empanelled early this morning and the decision was predictably swift. Derevko received the maximum sentence under federal statute -- death by lethal injection. Since she's opted to forego all appeals, the execution will be carried out three days from today. Session adjourned." _Senator Douglas gathered his things and left the room. 

Sydney's eyes were glued to the screen. Irina Derevko was sentenced to death. Once again Sydney would lose her mother.

Three Days Later…

High-heeled boots. Light, fast steps. Irina sat calmly, eating her breakfast. Listening to her daughter's footsteps approaching. Sydney had promised to spend an hour with her before she…

"Hi." Sydney sat down opposite Irina in the hall.

"Sydney." Irina smiled.

"They let you eat in the hall."

"They asked me if I wanted my last meal in a cell." Irina noticed Sydney flinch at the words last meal but continued, "So, I'm eating breakfast alone in a vast hall with armed guards at every exit, entrance and…" She looked up. "On the roof." Sydney followed her mother's gaze and noticed the silhouette's of the guards through the glass.

"Why are you so calm?" Sydney asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sydney." Irina sighed. "I believe that this is what I deserve. There's no point being hysterical."

"Aren't you afraid?"

"I'm terrified." Irina said matter-of-factly. She picked up her fork slowly pulled apart her poached eggs. "Do you remember the Halloween party we had when you were five, and you read that eerie poem about death?"

"Yes. The last Halloween I spent with my mother." Sydney noted the pain in Irina's eyes at the mention of their last Halloween together.

"Syd? Honey?" Laura walked slowly into Sydney's room. "Daddy says you want help with your costume." She got down on her knees ad looked under the bed. "Syd?"

"Aha, you scurvy dogs!" Sydney yelled, emerging from her closet. Laura jumped a foot into the air.

"Sydney! Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry mommy."

"It's okay sweetheart. Are you ready?" Laura pulled her daughter towards her and looked her over. Sydney looked every bit the pirate she had so badly wanted to dress up as. She wore white stockings underneath her baggy white pirate pants that cut off at mid-calf. Laura tied a white sash around her waist and adjusted the cuffs on her satin shirt.

"I get to read out my poem tonight don't I mommy?"

"Of course you do." Laura smiled. She adjusted Sydney's red bandana a little so it would show a bit when she wore her pirate hat. "Are you afraid?"

"I'm terrified."

"It's going to be okay. I'm here, I'll look after you." They hugged.

"I know. When I grow up I want to be like you."

"Why's that?" Laura asked.

"Because you're never afraid of anything, and because I love you." Sydney whispered in Laura's ear before running off to show Jack her costume. Lara sat on the floor.

"But I am afraid Sydney." She whispered to herself. "I'm afraid of losing you."

"You recited that poem exceptionally well Sydney. I was so proud of you." Irina smiled. "Do you remember the poem?"

"Do not go gentle into that good night, Old age should burn and rave at close of day; Rage, rage against the dying of the light." Sydney shrugged. "Why?"

"The next verse is: Though wise men at their end know dark is right, Because their words had forked no lightning they do not go gentle into that good night."

"What does it mean?" Sydney asked raising an eyebrow.

"Wise men know at the end of their time, death is inevitable. Yet for all their wisdom they cannot find a way to avoid it, and because their words can not lighten the path to death they fear it. Therefore they don't go calmly into their final good night." Irina could see the pain in Sydney's eyes. She could tell her daughter was trying not to cry. "I've never looked for an answer to death. All I've ever wanted in life is to just, be happy."

"You don't need to tell me this."

"Sydney please, let me." There was silence between them for a short moment before Irina spoke again. "I did have a plan when I walked in. Your father was right. But it wasn't what he thought it was." Sydney's eyebrows narrowed in confusion. "My plan was to, hopefully, see you and Jack and then get given the death penalty. So that no matter what happened I would be happy before I died." A tear cautiously slipped down Sydney's cheek.

"I don't understand." She half-whispered.

"I have always loved you Sydney. Don't ever let anyone tell you differently." Irina sighed and blinked back her own tears. "I wanted to be forgiven by the two people I hurt the most throughout my years as a spy. But I guess it was Jack that got me here..." She motioned around the room. "So I'll have to settle with the knowledge that at least my daughter, my own flesh and blood attempted to stop my execution."

"No." Sydney suddenly spoke. Her voice was strong, and yet still a little shaky. "You'll die knowing that your daughter loved you." Irina couldn't hide the shock on her face. "Because I always have… mom."

"I didn't want to leave you Sydney."

"I know mom. You had too." Tears flowed down Sydney's cheeks. A guard walked into the room and pointed towards a clock.

"Oh boy, Syd. I have to get changed." Sydney looked at her watch.

"We still have twenty minutes."

"Then come with me." Irina smiled. "It'll will be nice to wear something new for a change." Irina laughed looking at her black top and gray pants. "But I don't think orange is really my colour."

"You won't be wearing it for long." Sydney sighed. "I'll get your suit back for you to be buried in."

"Nice to know you're planning ahead sweetie." The two women laughed as they made their way to Irina's cell.

Irina changed quickly into the clothes laid out for her. Sydney stayed outside the cell waiting for her. "There we go. Now for the long walk." Irina sighed and hugged Sydney. "Sydney. I missed out on your teenage years and telling you to do. So I'm going to ask you to do something now and I want you to do it."

"Anything mom." Sydney whispered still holding Irina close to her.

"Go home."

"What?" Sydney pulled away.

"Sydney, I know you're a grown woman and you can do what you like, but I don't want you to see this."

"Mom please." Tears cascaded down Sydney's cheeks. "I don't want to leave you."

"And I don't want this to seem like I'm leaving you again. It hurt me the first time I left Sydney. Please don't make me do it again."

"Alright, I'll go." Sydney nodded and hugged Irina one last time. "I love you."

"I love you too." Irina allowed tears to finally escape her eyes. They pulled apart and Irina watched as Sydney left the facility. Two strong guards walked up to Irina and shackled her ankles and wrists again. Each held her by an elbow as they escorted her to her death. As they passed other cells the call was heard. It seemed so strange for Irina to hear the words and realise they were about her. She didn't think they'd do it but nevertheless the call came up behind her:

"Dead man walking!" Prisoners clambered towards their bars to watch as she passed. A lot of the faces she had seen before. Some had worked for her and some had worked against her. She held her head high as she passed them. The time was drawing near. They turned down the final hallway and Irina's breath caught in her throat. She hadn't been prepared for this was last sight. At the door to the execution room the guards stopped and unshackled Irina. She stood still, not daring to move.

"You didn't think I'd miss this did you." Jack asked as he stepped towards her.

"So you came to enjoy the show? Hope you brought popcorn because I here this is a real doozy." Irina stated. She didn't smile but he could tell she was pleased to see him.

"I thought Sydney would be with you."

"I told her to go home. I don't want her to watch this."

"Understandable." Jack took another step forward so that they were only inches apart.

"Why did you come?" Irina asked pleading with her eyes for him to be honest with her. He didn't speak, just closed in the last few inches and kissed her, passionately. Jack pulled Irina as close as possible to him. Her arms snaked up around his neck, holding him with a passionate strength she hadn't felt in a long time. They pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes.

"I haven't kissed my wife goodnight in a long time. I always used to so I thought…" He trailed off.

"I did love you Jack. I still love you." Irina smiled.

"I love you more than you'll ever know Irina." Her world seemed to spin at the sound of her name, her real name in the same sentence as 'I love you.' and not Laura.

"And I love you more than that." They kissed one last time before Irina was escorted behind the door and tied down to the bed.

"Any last words Miss Derevko?" One of the men asked as he flicked a needle. Irina shook her head and awaited the lethal injection. As she did so she saw Jack appear behind the glass window in front of her.

"Goodnight Jack. Goodnight Sydney. I love you both." Irina cried as the needle disappeared beneath her skin. Slowly, slowly, she closed her eyes blocking the scene that hurt her heart. Agent Jack Bristow stood with tears falling down his cheeks watching her die. "I love you." She whispered again before she blacked out.

**_THE END_**

_**Author's Note:** OMG I never want to do this again. I cried so much. I hope you've enjoyed it. I'll put a tissue box warning at the top._


End file.
